Shūji Sakaki
Shūji Sakaki (賢木 修二, Sakaki Shuuji) is an Esper from B.A.B.E.L. and long time friend of Kōichi Minamoto. He is a Level 6 Psychometric. Appearance Personality Despite being Kōichi Minamoto's closest friend, Sakaki have the personality that is almost the exact opposite of Minamoto He is a womanizer, who likes a lot the nightlife, and a Playboy type who loves flirting with almost every beautiful women he mets, even using his powers to take advantage of female coworkers,and several diffetent woman. He has been seen flirting with almost every woman inside B.A.B.E.L. including with director Tsubomi Fujiko when they first met, (but stopped doing so as soon as he learned her age). He is hot blooded, who really likes to fight taking advantage of the fact that his psychometry allows him to take advantage of being able to read and foresee the following movements that his rival will makeevery time someone makes him angry. As said before Sakaki is the best friend of Minamoto, they met years before during their university years in Comerica, after a short fight they befriended, and ever since that they became inseparable, of course, due his easygoing nature Minamoto is always the victim of pranks and jokes, constantly making fool of him calling him a lolicon. In terms of work, both form a truly competent team in charge of the health of The Children, as well as in covered investigations to which they are appointed. Sakaki really dislikes Kyōsuke Hyōbu becouse of his constant harassing towards B.A.B.E.L., despite the fact that on certain occasions he has expressed admiration for the powers Kyosuke. As the story progresses he starts oppening and friend with some members of P.A.N.D.R.A. specially with Momiji Kanō and eventually Yō Fujiura. History Plot Abilities Medicine Despite the fact that he is just 22, he has already graduated school of medicine with the help of his Psychometry. He is shown to be able to diagnose illness from ranging from physical to mental as wel as being able to perform surgical operations. With this he is given responsibility over the well being of higher level espers of B.A.B.E.L. Psychometry Like Shiho, Sakaki posses''' the ability to read a person or object. Sakaki also know how to apply the use of Psychometry into studying which helped him progressed well during his years in medical school. '''Body function control An ability that Sakaki kept secret only revealed when in dire situation. Combining psychometry with his secret psychokinesis ability, Sakaki can control body's function to a certain limit preventing internal damages or even death for a limited amount of time. Combat Sakaki knows how to fight hand-to-hand combat while his psychometry allows him to foresee his enemy's next movement. Oftenly, he is seen fighting with a long iron bar which further extends his psychometry's range. Relationships Kōichi Minamoto Best friend Trivia *In Volume 18, Shūji and Fujiko Tsubomi became supporters of "The Children" and he gained the codename "The Exploratory". *In Volume 31, Shūji almost died, but "The Children", Feather and Kyōsuke Hyōbu saved him. *His name is a based from the 10th chapter of the Tale Of Genji, Sakaki. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Level 6 Category:Esper Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Members Category:Psychometry